


Enochian

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Feathers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Couch Sex, Dean makes Castiel scream in Enochian, M/M, Sam is Not Amused, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Part 4 of Pattern of Feathers~</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas have been through a lot together. Now that things have settled down and they are no longer faced with a choice between their lives or the world, maybe they can start to put their lives back together again.</p><p>~Dean asks Cas about the ringing of Enochian during sex.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enochian

Dean glanced down at the top of Cas’ head where it rested on his chest and started to think Cas didn’t quite understand the point in watching movies. What had been a casual arrangement between the three of them had ended up with Dean stretched out on the sofa and Cas on his stomach on top of him, their legs tangled together. Sam hadn’t commented on it, though he’d left in the middle of the second movie to get food and hadn’t come back yet.

He still wasn’t sure when exactly Cas had tossed his shirt aside, but he wasn’t complaining. Cas seemed far more comfortable in his skin these days, more relaxed. Hell, Dean even felt more relaxed, and it wasn’t just the fact he was getting laid on a somewhat regular basis. He’d lost Sam and Cas more times than he could count, but now they were all there, together, as safe as they realistically could expect to be until the next hunt or global threat. He wasn’t used to it, to not feeling… empty inside, and it terrified the shit out of him, but he knew better after all these years than to take it for granted, to let it slip through his fingers.

“Cas.” He knew Cas wasn’t asleep, but he’d learned that Cas had a tendency to slip into a trance-like state when he was relaxed, as close to sleeping as angels apparently got.

“Mmm?” Cas didn’t stir in the least, only exhaled against Dean’s chest.

Dean switched his beer to his left hand and ran the fingers of his right through Cas’ hair, enjoying the feel of Cas’ low hum vibrating against his stomach. His fingers strayed further down, sliding along the dip of Cas’ spine, down to the top of his ass where his pants started. He curled his fingers and dragged his nails on the way back up. 

Cas arched like a cat and gasped, fingers gripping at Dean’s shirt as he let out a deep, throaty moan. 

He felt more than heard an underlying ringing and smirked as he did it again, pressing his nails in deeper into the flesh, watching the skin prickle in their wake. The ringing went up a notch, barely audible, but he felt the way it thrummed around his beer bottle, not quite enough to shatter it, but close. He smoothed his hand back down, sliding his thumb along Cas’ ribs. “What are you saying?”

Cas blinked his eyes open and tilted his head enough to glance at Dean with a questioning look.

“The ringing. It’s Enochian, right?”

“Yes.”

“What are you saying?” Dean slid his hand up, enjoying the scratchy feel of Cas’ jaw and cheek on his fingertips.

Cas glanced away, shifting and starting to push himself up.

Dean blinked and gritted his teeth against the flicker of anger, shoving it down and burying it. They both had their boundaries, subjects they didn’t want to talk about, but it didn’t stop them from poking and prodding every once in a while. But this? “You cursing me out or something?” he asked, forcing his tone to be light and draining the rest of his beer.

Cas hesitated, looking up from trying to sort his legs out without kneeing Dean anywhere sensitive. “No.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Is it some top-secret angel mumbo-jumbo then?” he asked, the anger fading completely to be replaced with curiosity that burned all the brighter when he realized Cas was… embarrassed. He leaned forward with the briefest of smirks before catching Cas’ eye, hovering an inch away from him like the angel was wont to do at times and parted his lips. “Castiel.”

Cas focused entirely on Dean with an intense look in his blue eyes. “Dean.”

Dean pressed closer, lips ghosting against Cas’ as he spoke. “Tell me what you’re saying?”

“Nothing.” Cas tilted his head, looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Then why do I hear ringing when I do this?” Dean kept his lips close to Cas’ as he reached around to drag his nails up the angel’s spine again.

Cas groaned and arched his back, head tipping back and exposing his throat as the ringing returned and the bottle in Dean’s other hand shattered.

Dean glanced at the glass and dropped the remaining piece to the floor with the rest of it, burying his freed hand in Cas’ hair and biting at his throat. “You call that nothing? Don’t tell me it was just a scream?”

Cas flinched and leaned back.

Dean gaped up at him. “Really?” He couldn’t help the touch of a grin as he tightened his hold on Cas, refusing to let him pull away. He wanted to make a joke about making Cas scream in Enochian, but he held his tongue, shifting to push Cas down and trap him between the back of the sofa and his own body, shoving his leg between Cas’ and pressing his thigh into the angel’s groin. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked instead.

Cas shifted, fisting his hands in Dean’s shirt and staring at his chest. “Angels do not… scream like that.”

“How would you know?” Dean raised an eyebrow, tugging Cas’ pants open and pushing them down. “I thought you never had sex with another angel?”

Cas frowned and relaxed a bit after a moment. “I haven’t.”

Dean stroked along Cas’ thigh before pulling out the lube he’d taken to carrying as if it were one of his guns or knives. “Maybe they scream even louder.” He grinned and pushed two slick fingers into Cas, tempted to try and make Cas scream his angelic throat raw, but there was far too much glass around. Maybe he’d take Cas out into a secluded part of the woods and try it out there.

He pulled his fingers away, getting his jeans off with help from Cas before pinning his hips to the sofa and watching Cas’ face as he pushed into him.

Cas sucked in a breath, biting his lip as his eyes fluttered closed, his body as relaxed as it had been before their conversation. He took Dean in with a low moan and grunted as Dean thrust in the last inch. “Dean…”

Dean gripped Cas’ hips and held him still as he rocked his hips, pushing in without pulling out, grinding up into him. It was an odd angle to work with and he finally shifted them to pin Cas beneath him, a soft growl boiling out of his throat as he bit at Cas’ neck, feeling Cas lift his hips in a way that let him slide in even deeper. “Cas.” He tasted soap and sweat on Cas’ skin, biting at the tender flesh as he continued moving his hips in lazy circles, thrusting in and in as hard and deep as he could.

The pleasure built slow, suffusing his limbs and making his toes tingle and curl. Cas gasping and arching beneath him, the aching, needy sounds he made as his own pleasure grew, the fingers digging through his shirts and clutching at his arms and shoulders, the tight heat clenching around his cock as Cas came, all worked together to bring him to an orgasm that hit him in several waves, each rolling over him in the same unhurried manner.

Dean dropped down to rest on top of Cas, pressing his face into the sweat-touched hair and breathing in the scent of his own shampoo.

Cas looked up at him with a familiar, satiated expression Dean was starting to enjoy seeing. “We should dress before Sam returns.”

Dean let out a lazy groan and glanced at the clothes on the floor, smirking as he heard the door opening at the top of the stairs. “Too late… Don’t come down, Sammy,” he called.

The footsteps stopped, followed by a sigh. “You two are unbelievable.” The door closed before opening again a moment later. “I’ve been gone two hours, Dean! You could have moved to your room!” Sam didn’t wait for an answer before the door slammed closed.

Dean shifted to roll off Cas and wasn’t surprised in the least when the door opened yet again.

“We’re getting a new couch!”


End file.
